This invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner which is convertible from an upright-type vacuum cleaner to a canister-type vacuum cleaner.
Generally, vacuum cleaners are of two types, upright and canister, each of which includes a canister body which houses a dust bag, motor, fan, etc. The upright type comprises a head which includes a brush driven by the motor. The motor also drives a fan that creates a partial vacuum and carries outside air, dust and debris into the dust bag. The canister extends upwardly and receives a handle. The head moves over the surface to be cleaned drawing the dust and debris into the dust bag. Canister-type vacuum cleaners also include a canister with vacuum bag and motor. An outwardly-extending vacuum hose is attached to the canister. Various appliances may be connected to the hose. The vacuum hose drags the canister around as the operator moves the hose to clean in various places.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a convertible vacuum cleaner which, in a first position operates as an upright vacuum cleaner and, in a second position operates as a canister-type vacuum cleaner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a convertible vacuum cleaner which is easy to convert and operate.
There is a provided a vacuum cleaner which includes a head pivotally secured to a canister with the canister extending upward from the head in a first position and, in a second position, the canister is pivoted so that it rests on the floor. In the first position, a hollow handle is secured to the canister and the vacuum bag is connected to the head by a flexible hose. In the second position, the hose is disconnected from the head and connected to the hollow handle which acts as a wand.